I Really Am Pinkie Pie
This blog is about Pinkie Pie. Or is it? This blog is actually about Applejack,it's the username that tricks you. In this blog,Applejack and Pinkie Pie have switched bodies. Pinkie Pie is extremely exuberant about it. But,Applejack isn't. Applejack has a hard time coping with her new body,and thinks her life is ruined,while Pinkie Pie treats it like a game.(like she always would.) How it happened. (origin story) Twilight creates a body switching machine,but she has no one to test it on. She picks Applejack and Pinkie Pie as her test subjects. Being completely oblivious to the fact that AJ clearly doesn't want Pinkie in her body,Twilight activates the machine. In the process of the switch,the machine short circuits and crashes down. Twilight tells the two that as of now,the swap is unreversable. This makes Applejack furious. While being in AJ's body,Pinkie decides to have a little bit of fun. But,she accidentally leads an angry mob to Sweet Apple Acres. The whole farm is burned down,forcing Applejack to move to Sugarcube Corner,and her family to Fluttershy's cottage. This whole situation turns Applejack's life upside down,and her mood spirals down into depression. (which is why she never smiles in any of the asks.) Characters As of now,only 2 characters have appeared on the blog. But,might as well list them anyway. *Applejack "Ugh! Fine! I'll tell you. I'm Applejack. The pony EVERYPONY hates for NO reason!" - Applejack introducing herself under pressure. Age: 21 In this blog,Applejack is very moody. She never really smiles. At the beginning of the blog,Applejack refuses to tell the audience who she really is. This alludes to the fact of how stubborn Applejack was acting in Applebuck Season. Applejack is also in alchoholic on this blog ( in this post,she is caught drinking hard cider. ) She is also rude and easily agitated, In one post, people ask her that is she's Applejack,then why is she pink? And she replies with groan,an mutters under her breath: "fucking idiots..." Applejack has actually broken the 4th wall on this blog before. When admitted she was Applejack,she added the statement: "The pony everypony hates for no reason!" Applejack was referring to the ongoing joke that was used in Season 2 of MLP:FiM, "Applejack is best background pony".By "everypony",she was referring to the Bronies that used the joke. She didn't think it was a reason to dislike her,so she added the "no reason" part. She's also a drama queen. *Pinkie Pie "Oh my gosh,HIIIIII! Anypony got any questions to ask ME?!" - Pinkie Pie greeting the audience. Age: 19 Pinkie Pie is the same on this blog,except (in the asks she's been shown in) she's a bit more calm. This hasn't been mention in the blog,but,Pinkie Pie has a crush on Applejack. She thinks that if Applejack were to talk to her more often,the two would become lovers. (which is obviously not true.) Pinkie's description is rather short because she hasn't has as much development as Applejack on this ask blog. A Surprising Fact! This blog is actually suppost to teach the audience a lesson. A few lessons,actually. Lesson 1 No matter who you are,or what you look like,always be yourself. Lesson 2 Don't think your life is over just because one simple thing is holding you back. Lesson 3 Always believe in yourself. Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Applejack Category:Draw blog Category:Swapped Bodies Category:Ask blog